The present invention relates to a battery pack and electronic equipment using the same. For example, it relates to a battery pack being utilized as a power source for portable type electronic equipment, such as a portable game machine, Personal Digital Assistants (PDA), portable phone, and CD (Compact Disk) player, and the electronic equipment using the battery pack.
Portable electronic equipment such as a portable game machine, PDA, portable phone, and CD player employs a battery pack. The battery pack, in particular, the one being used in the portable electronic equipment, has a structure that the battery is built in a case having a flat box shape, and an output terminal electrically connected to the battery is provided in such a manner as being directed towards the outside of the case. When the battery pack is mounted on the electronic equipment, the output terminal is electrically connected to a terminal of the electronic equipment, and power is supplied from the battery into the electronic equipment through those terminals.
In the meantime, there is a type of battery pack on which the output terminal is provided in such a manner as exposed at the exterior surface of the case. Since there is a fear of short-circuit in such a structure as described above, countermeasures have been taken so far. In general, most battery packs employ a structure where a window for the output terminal is formed on a part of the case, and the output terminal is placed inside the window (for example, see the Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2004-214143 and No. 2000-323108).